Welcome to Duelfantasyfictionnet!
by Aera-Chan
Summary: Kaiba, bored and a bit curious as well, stumbles upon a fan fiction site dedicated to DM Duelists. He finds he may have discovered what may be the cause behind the talk at school, along with a few shrines. Shonen ai and yaoiish themes. WILL NOT BE UPDATED
1. Chapter 1: Oops?

Hello everyone! Welcome to… this fic! (Every great story needs great introductory lines ^^)

Well, this may be an interesting fic, I've never seen any of them done like this before, but that doesn't mean that they don't exist! I've just never seen any.

So, please enjoy! And if you can think of any suggestions, they would be much welcomed. And no flames please, unless you have good reason (please state that too)

This may contain language (English please! *dumb joke* …anyways, a fic of mine with out it is misplaced) shonen ai and yaoi-ish themes, and that's pretty much it I think. This story will be pretty much laid back compared to my current one.

Welcome to Duelfantasyfiction.net!

Kaiba sighed. He was bored. "Blah, what to do, what to do?"

He typed around on his computer. Everything was boring him. Business was slow, well, actually it was moving like normal, he just actually had some reliable employees at the moment. That left him with less paper work to do himself. More free time.

A thing he wasn't used to.

He clicked around looking at random sites. Read some blogs, some rants. Took a few quizzes. _Anything_ to pass the time.

He could start a new invention, but he wasn't feeling all that creative at the moment. 

Then an idea struck him. 

At school, there were a lot of kids talking about him lately. He didn't understand why though. He had always been there, it had been a while since the last tournament. Why were they talking now? He hadn't done anything important, he wasn't even the center of the media at the moment. What were they talking about?

Why did they look at him funny now? Why was it quiet every time he entered a room, only to have it burst into a buzz of whispering? 

What was going on?

He had heard a group of girls talking in the hall one day, well, they were whispering, but he wanted to know what about. So, being the genius he was and a little too curious perhaps, he hid around a corner listened in on their conversation. He heard one thing:

duelfantasyfiction.net

He rapidly typed in the letters on his keyboard. He wanted to know what was happening. He _had _to know.

It loaded quickly. One thing caught his eye quickly.

Across the top read two things.

"The Seto KaibaxKatsuya Jounouchi Shrine" and "The Seto KaibaxYuugi Motou Shrine"

He blinked. He didn't know.. what to think.

"What…is… this..?"

He hesitated, then found his mouse drawn. He clicked.

To be continued…

I am hoping that this will be a short story so any of you peoples that are reading my US fic (*coughs* gomen!) don't worry! I am still working on that, I just am having a rough time at the moment and hopefully this will help me out some. ^^

Well, I hope all of you guys liked this little first chapter. So, time for the vote:

Kaiba x Jounouchi?

Or

Kaiba x Yuugi/Yami?

Please review and give me your thoughts! It would be much appreciated! ^^ 

PS: And please FREAK014, if you are reading this, please don't kill me in my sleep or at any other time… I don't wanna die! *sad* …yet…

Another thing, if I've made any mistakes on this chappie, I am so sorry! I wrote this and posted this all with in an hour… that may be a bad thing, may be a good thing. We'll see I guess.

Later! *waves* -Aera

(duelfantasyfiction.net is not a real place, and I like that name so… ya.. and I looked it up to make sure.. so blah, don't try to get there cause you cant)


	2. Chapter 2: Fanatical fangirl fantasies?

This chapter is so short but I was feeling really really UNBELIEVABLY BAD for not updating in 3 months. Believe me, time does pass by quickly, I always said to myself, tomorrow… THAT IS A BAD THING TO DO! Now that I mention it… there are quite a few things I should get done today.

OKAY! Goal: I shall update my other fic called: "Hygiene Anyone?" Its not a guarantee, but …NO! It IS a guarantee!! I WILL UPDATE!! (the key is to scare yourself into completing a task, it might work)

Okay, I'm real tired… its OMG! Its 2:30 in the morning! I didn't realize that!! Okay! Bed now!

Later and enjoy, hopefully I didn't lose all my readers (did)

Chapter 2: Fanatical fangirl fantasies?

Kaiba pushed the silver tab down on the toilet. He sat down slowly on the lid of it. He… didn't really… grasp anything at the moment. His mind buzzed yet blurred at the same time.

What… _what _had he just _read_?

Fictionist crap? Fanatical fangirl fantasies? What, what was that?

"Lies… all lies…" He stood up quickly. He didn't want to think about it, he had more important things to think about. Yes.. More important things.

Like…

Giving up he found himself in the kitchen, head buried in the fridge.

Monday came as usual. Creeping its way around the weekend, taking teenagers and overworked adults by surprise.

Jounouchi drug his feet along the ground. Monday Monday. The evil.

"Ah! I'm glad to be back to school-"

Jounouchi gave Yuugi the most appalled look imaginable. Yuugi was silent for a moment. He laughed.

"Its not that bad Jou, its-"

"Its evil Yuug! Don't even try to deny it! Evil!"

"Why is it so evil?" Yuugi asked quietly.

"Don't know really…" Jou answered shortly. They both laughed.

Kaiba glanced at his watch again. Ring bell! Ring! Kaiba wasn't in the mood to wait. Although in the past, time before classes gave him time to do some paper work, having none, he was allowed some free time.

Free time to think, to think about things he rather not think about.

'Jou and… me? … Oh.. My.. good god, what did I dirty my eyes with?! Horrible disgusting pornographic.. OH GOD!'

He wanted to slam his head against the bricks. He was getting horrible mental images in his head. He didn't even know why he even read as much as he did. It was sick! Absolutely perverted! The most disgusting thing he had read in his life!

…and why was he thinking about it still?

Why was it at Jou was all that was on his mind now?

'…I'm going insane…'

He slammed his briefcase down on the cafeteria table. Just as he did so, the bell rung. Finally, something to distract him.

Its so short its a shame. BUT! I'm going to try NO IM GOING TO work on it more! I need some humor though… kinda depressed… OH WELL! WHO GIVES A NILLY???

Okay, I leave.

-Aera

Please review and I will update again I PROMISE!! (holds self to it…with a knife)


End file.
